


In the Palm of Her Hand

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Community: femslash100, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi and May are trading favors in prison.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Palm of Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #18 - Prison .  
> Betaread by the wonderful lanalucy, who also suggested the title.

The carpet was scraping her knees. May could feel them already burning. She didn’t care; it was minor collateral damage she willingly paid.  

“Oh yes. Keep going,” guard Bobbi Morse encouraged.   

May looked up without stopping what she was doing. She kept her lips sucking while her tongue continued to toy with Bobbi’s clit. She had Bobbi - bare from the waist down, blue uniform shirt and tie still in place - close to the edge.   

May watched Bobbi’s sweaty face and her wiggling body while she licked between Bobbi’s folds and playfully pushed the tip of her tongue against Bobbi’s entrance. Then it was time to get down to business.  

“Aah, fuck! That’s it,” Bobbi gasped her approval when May entered her with two fingers, pushing in deep. A few deliberate thrusts and Bobbi’s body rocked with her orgasm.   

“Do you have what I’ve asked for?” May asked, withdrawing her fingers. She wiped them on her orange shirt and stood up.   

“Sure, left pocket.” 

  May picked up Bobbi’s pants, retrieved the object of her desire and threw the pants at the guard. “It’s always a pleasure doing business with you.”  

“Tomorrow? In the chapel?” Bobbi asked, patting her nightstick.  

May knew what it meant, knew how Bobbi wanted to fuck her tomorrow. “Looking forward to it,” May answered with a wink and left the library.

  There was nothing more valuable in prison than a guard eating from the palm of your hand.  

The End


End file.
